


The Light Invincible

by Poetry



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode s01e13: The Parting of the Ways, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light Invincible

The beginning ended.

I was the stars I was their birth in dust clouds I was their supernova  
I breathed the stirrings of life upon primordial pools the spine of the last living being cracked in my fist and this child is nothing  
Who begs me for some small mercy in some moment in the stream of everything, yet also I feel:  
All betrayals are mine every murder by my hand the children laughed and I laughed with them the women were raped and beaten and I suffered with them and I was responsible for their suffering and  
Mine the child's love, mine the blessing of never, the curse of forever.

The ending began.

I couldn't tell you if I tried.  
Reality could not contain  
The telling of what dwelled in me.  
I felt the turning of the worlds,  
I've borne the light invincible —  
My tears gave birth to galaxies;  
My hands held all the universe.


End file.
